


Mama's Boy

by Malkontent



Category: Sin City, Sin City (2005)
Genre: Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marv has a conversation with a young man about proper etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

The kid slammed into the brick wall of the alley and crumpled onto the floor in a heap like a marionette with its strings cut. A low moan escaped his lips along with a frothy mixture of blood and drool that spilled out onto the filthy ground.

I cracked my knuckles and twisted my neck to the side, listening to the vertebrae crackle and pop with the release of pressure.

"You don't look so good." I said calmly as I walked towards him. He had managed to get his arms under him and was pushing himself up onto his knees.

"In fact..."

My steel-toed boot thudded into his side and he rolled back against the wall, grunting with pain.

"...you look downright awful. You really shouldn't be exerting yourself so much."

I grabbed the crumpled pack of smokes from my inside coat pocket and shook one out. I lit it and inhaled deeply, enjoying the momentary rush of the nicotine hitting my bloodstream.

"Stop... stop..." he whispered through his broken teeth as I squatted down next to him and rolled him onto his back.

"Stop?" I said, the cigarette dangling from my lips, "Man, I'm just getting started here. I tell ya, I haven't had this much fun in a while now. I figure you're good for at least another ten minutes or so."

My fist thudded into his face and I felt the satisfying crunch of his jawbone shattering like a rotten piece of plywood. He let out a hoarse scream that told me my message was getting through.

"You know kid, you got a lot of balls. I'll give you that. Not a whole lot of brains, but hey you can't have everything, right?"

He whimpered softly and rolled his bloodshot eyes over to look at me. I smiled and blew out a cloud of thick gray smoke that wafted slowly up towards the single yellow light above the bar's back door.

"Those cracks you made about me inside, those were pretty creative. Some of those I'd never even heard before, and when you got a mug as ugly as mine you hear 'em all. But I got a thick skin. I can take it."

I took another drag on the square and held it up in front of his face. His eyes focused as best they could on the burning red ember.

"What you said about my mom, though... that was downright nasty."

There was a quiet sizzle, like the sound of bacon frying, as the cigarette made contact with the skin on his cheek. After a moment, his screams drowned it out.

"You really should have left her out of it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at fanfic! Any comments, criticisms or questions would be appreciated!


End file.
